Needy (EddieVenom X OC)
by seulgisatan
Summary: Yeji Roberts is new to San Francisco after having left New York to work as a freelance reporter, only to discover the world is a small place as she bumps into former friend Eddie Brock. My Wattpad edition will feature lemon in later chapters (cofisoimilk is my user)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I am so late, oh my god_. She thought to herself as she desperately ran down the street in a miserable attempt at trying to catch her train in time. She knew she wasn't going to make it, hell, everyone knew. She muttered meaningless apologies as she occasionally rubbed shoulders with strangers on their daily commutes. Her pulse echoing in her ears she as she struggled with her bags and holding an umbrella at the same time. She was amazed at her lack of stamina, to think she used to be on the track team and do gymnastics every week in high school. Although, everybody changes when they leave high school.

Yeji glanced at her reflection as she passed various store windows, her hair in disarray and her cheeks heavily flushed against her pale and cool skin. She used to be quite a looker, but beauty is temporary, knowledge is forever. That's what her mother used to constantly tell her, back when she was a angsty, frustrated teen who would cry when she was bloated or when her shoes didn't match her dress. Life was trivial as a teenager. She had since changed, having enrolled at college studying literature and exceeding with high honours. She grew dull since school; her style bland and out of season, her hair constantly stuffed into a bun, failing to stay up so would suffocate her scalp with hairspray and various products. Her make-up would remain minimal, barely able to afford the cheapest of cosmetics.

Yeji grew a smirk on her face as she could see the station down the street, people ushering into head to their nine-to-five jobs, sleepless and most likely miserable, but money made the world go round. Yeji knew all to well about those jobs. Her father was a lawyer, and he hated every single bit of it. He didn't even want to be a lawyer, he would've pursued a career as a chef had he the chance, however with Asian parents, that wasn't always seen as a likely option. Her mother, on the other hand, was a surgeon. Her mother would always claim she would never change her job for anything in the world, albeit selfishly, Yeji always wished she would. After her father had died, Yeji never saw her mother. Her councillor claimed it was her method in grieving, which meant Yeji raised herself.

The pale young woman slammed her travel card onto the ticket reader, bursting through the barriers at the station and dashing hastily towards her platform as she saw her train pulling in. She leapt up the stairs, pulling down her umbrella and attempting to rearrange her bags. Not that she benefitted much as she almost dropped everything on the floor once she made it to her platform. She left out a breath of relief as she made her way onto her train, taking a seat and resting back and looking at the ceiling of the train carriage. She allowed herself to indulge in a meaningless train of thought as she continued to stare at the ceiling and occasionally at the passengers, averting her gaze when she was caught. She wondered if any of her fellow commuters worked with her in her new internship.

She was currently washed over with nerves and enthusiasm at the thought of her new job. It was only a small company, aiming to support freelance reporters and journalists get good enough scoops to be included in a bigshot newspaper and hopefully find better employment. She had been told by her new employer, she was going to be partnered with one of their best employees who works on criminal cases, interviewing and delving into the minds of the sick and twisted. She was trying to figure out who it was, but there was so many reporters in San Francisco she lost count.

Yeji clutched tightly onto her the strap of her handbag as she stood up when her train pulled into her destination. With a quick glance at her watch, she knew she was going to be at least ten minutes late but she hoped her new employer would understand she isn't used to the scenery yet, so she did accidentally take the wrong route on her way to the station. Her nerves caused her stomach to tighten as she left the station and began to head towards the large complex that loomed over her a couple streets away. She breathed heavily and tried to reassure herself. She had been through so much, and this was only the beginning. She knew that as the days passed, the nerves would pass.

Her heels clicked against the cool marble floor whilst she pushed the large glass door, making her way to the front desk, where a lady with thick red hair stood, her nails slamming into her keyboard and a pen between her teeth.

"Um, excuse me," Yeji said shyly, not wanting to bother the lady with the troubled expression. The receptionist dropped her pen and looked up at the short girl, watching Yeji uncomfortably shuffle under her gaze.

"Yes?" she grinned, her impossibly white teeth dazzling in the artificial lighting.

"Hi, my name is Yeji Roberts, I'm meant to be starting my internship today," she said softly. She began to convince herself she was in the world place, or it wasn't the right date or just something simple which made her panic as the receptionist began to type into her computer, assumingly trying to find her on the system.

The receptionist took what seemingly felt like forever, adding to Yeji's amalgamation of nerves. "There you are," she said with a shrill voice, grinning up at the young adult who was trying to find her wild hair. "You have been partnered with Edward. Don't worry, he's an absolute darl', and every girls dream boy," the lady swooned.

Yeji smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond. She listened intently to the lady's directions and took the elevator until she made it to the top floor. She hummed to the radio playing in the background and she quickly checked her phone, a message from her friend on her lock screen.

'Good luck gorgeous! New York will never be the same without you," she whispered with a gentle voice as she smiled warmly before quickly adjusting herself as she heard the doors begin to open. She scanned the room and watched at all the employees, clad in various styles and designs, typing their hard labour onto their small laptops. The majority of the room was silent, excluding the older man who traced the room with a cup of coffee in his hand, looking up and noticing the nervous intern.

"You must be Yeji?" He said, he donned a thick German accent, his large hand extending to meet hers. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I was just reading you work on treatment of those in juvenile prison. You really know to entice a reader!" he exclaimed

Out of habit Yeji bashly bowed her head before shaking his head. "Thank you so much! It is such an honour to be here, Mr-?"

"Just call me Claude," the man smiled, running his fingers through his greying hair. "I will take you Eddie. I hope you like him, he's one the best I've seen. He used to have a show too!" Yeji listened intently, enjoying the glee in her boss's eyes as he showered Eddie with admiration and respect.

She followed the suit clad man into an office, not far behind him as he knocked on the door and was greeted with a 'come in'.

"Eddie, this is your intern. I'll allow you both to introduce yourself," Claude said before exiting the room and leaving nothing but an awkward silence.

Yeji stood awkwardly by the door, staring at the back of Eddie's chair until he slowly started to turn. "So you're new?" he said, looking down at a small file. Yeji furrowed her brows, staring intently at his face. He looked oddly familiar, which was very strange considering she didn't know anyone from San Francisco, or not that she could recall. She could almost envision the person she thought he was, his name hazy and his face missing certain details.

"Yes," she said, her voice trailing off as she tried her to best to remember if she had truly met him before. He continued to flick through the papers until he suddenly looked up, "Eddie!" She gasped.

He raised his brow, his blue eyes examining the intern before him. "Yes?"

"You don't remember me?" Her shoulders sunk as she quickly tried to find a memory they shared. "You used to always steal toys just to give them back!" she grinned, watching as Eddie leaned forward, snapping her fingers as she continued to delve deeper into her memories. "You were in a grade above me and you were really good friend with my brother."

Eddie stayed silent, biting his lip as he too tried to uncover secrets he had long ago stored away. "Was it, Jae?" his voice laced with uncertainty. The girl quickly nodded, a grin on her face. She couldn't believe this. She _did_ know someone from San Francisco. She was delighted to see a familiar face, although admittedly she once crushed on him in high school, much to her brother's dismay. "Well isn't this funny."

"It sure is," Yeji grinned. "Who would've thought?" Eddie agreed, before deciding to start his job and begin to give her a tour of the office. Although she tried her best to pay attention, she couldn't help but notice how much Eddie had changed. He used to be such a scrawny and short boy, and now he was a man. He donned muscle through his dark skirt, his legs much longer than she recalled and light stubble on his skin. He really was a dream boy now. Her sixteen year old self would probably be crushing very hard.

"Yeji?" Eddie waved his hand in front of her face.

The girl flinched, "uh, yes? Sorry I was just lost in thought."

"I was asking if you wanted to grab a coffee after your shift, to, ya know, catch up?" Yeji almost had to smack herself. Was Eddie already trying to make a move? She highly doubted it, she assumed it was a childlike imagination taking advantage of her. She quickly agreed.

After her tour, Eddie began to give her some tasks to carry out, such as assessing articles and finding improvements. He left the office and went to go grab some coffee, and probably some chocolate as a certain someone in his head claimed he was 'wasting away'. Eddie turned on the kettle and watched as his black alien companion slid out from his arm, reaching towards the small bowl of chocolate biscuits that had been left.

"That woman, you know her?" his companion, Venom, asked whilst biting down on his nourishment, licking up the crumbs that felt onto the counter.

"Yeah, we kinda grew up together."

"Why kinda?" Venom quizzed, raiding the cabinets for more food, discovering a half-eaten bag of skittles.

"Her parents died before I graduated, so her family pretty much shipped her off to Korea to live with some cousins or something. I lost contact with her, and her brother became an asshole so I didn't even bother trying to stay in touch," Eddie replied, taking a spoonful of instant coffee and adding some sugar into his mug. "It was a shame, she used to be really lively and excited, but then she just lost all motivation. Most girls her age would've been dating, going to parties, but she didn't even go to school or want to see her friends."

"Was she, grieving, as you call it?" Venom asked, returning to his hosts body as Eddie finished making his coffee and grabbing himself a biscuit for himself.

"I guess," Eddie responded quietly, making his way back to this office. He watched intently on his lost friend, she too seemed different.

**You wish you were there for her. You feel sad, Eddie**. Venom rumbled in Eddie's head, who respectively ignored the alien for the sake of seeming sane.


	2. Chapter 2

"ghosting"

She remembered that burning sensation at the back of her throat, her voice raspy and her eyes fluttering in the sunlight. The wind was a harsh reminder that she was now alone, pushing her backwards and forwards. The unforgiveable gaze she had received from her brother, disapproving and relentless. Yeji wanted to scream, clutching so tightly onto the sleeve of her denim jacket, her lip quivering as she tried so hard to fight the tears. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to become a burden. She felt the pools of disbelief and grief well in her hopeless eyes, glittering like lonely stars in the dense space. She was nobody's daughter now, just merely existing.

"Mum and Dad are dead," her brother said softly, he too was mourning despite his gentle expression. He had become accustomed to being left behind, unlike Yeji, who was sheltered from the darkness that lurked in the shadows of the real world.

Yeji shut her eyes, swallowing down what felt like razors as her lip shook. She yelped as her brother enveloped her with his larger frame, softly crying into his younger sister's shoulders. It was almost as if she was apart of a symphony, her tears being conducted as she bellowed out an aching scream. She gripped on tightly to her brother's shirt, fearing that he too would leave her.

Her life had changed drastically within those few days. She had to watch her brother, Jae, wish goodbye to his close friend Eddie- who also was her one true love at the time. She stood by the doorway, watching as Jae collapsed into his friend's arms, who in turn embraced him like a brother. Yeji donned a softened expression as she adored Eddie one more time before she was to leave him behind. Her eyes traced his gentle face, his cheekbones prominent and his hair messy as ever. She watched him as he licked his plump lips to hydrate them as he continued to aid Jae.

Yeji had to quickly turn away as she was almost caught looking adoringly at Eddie. She flinched when she felt a hand press onto her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze for reassurance. She turned and looked up, meeting eyes with Eddie. She could have melted in his eyes. They were like waves from the raging sea, dark and murky yet clear in the light. She wished she could've been swept away. He too, stared back into her eyes; Like pools of sugary honey, sunsets and gold.

"You ok?" he asked hesitantly, probably realising it was a stupid question. Who would be ok after their parents died?

"Could be better," she replied cooly. Eddie's expression softened as he leaned down and hugged the shorter girl. Yeji shut her eyes and savoured the warmth radiating from Eddie's body, if she could have her way, she would stay with Eddie like this forever. He made her forget her pain, even with just a simple movement.

0o0

Eddie came back into his office, sitting down in front of his computer before raising his brow at the distant sound of laughter. He tried to ignore it, going back into his work. He was trying to plan his interview with Cletus Kasady, a ruthless serial killer. He didn't want it to be a simple interview, generic and boring for both subject and readers. He rubbed his eyes as he heard the laughter once more, ending his train of thought. He took a deep breath as he stood up, slowly walking towards the door of his office and peering around until he found the source of the laughter.

Yeji.

She was stood by the printer, well, more like latching to the printer as she was crouching on the floor laughing like a maniac. She was being accompanied by Rico, one of the foreign interns. They were roughly around the same age and it seemed they got along well. Rico seemed to have cracked another joke as Yeji began laughing again. Eddie could hear her telling Rico to stop making her laugh, she said as she was wiping the corner of her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up and saw Eddie watching her from his office door, she quickly stood up and grabbed the papers she had been printing and made her way to Eddie.

Eddie smirked as she chuckled to herself as she walked past him into the office.

"You seem to get along with Rico?" Eddie said, watching as his intern sorted her papers into piles.

She looked up with a raise brow and a slightly amused face, "curious?". She felt like a teen again, giddy and wild. It was refreshing to have had a laugh, especially for how long it had been since she had last been happy. She watched Eddie's amused face as he blissfully walked his way towards her desk, turning some of her papers towards him as he scanned a couple paragraphs.

"You're doing a piece on Carlton Drake?" he said unamused. He felt Venom growl within him and he quickly shook it off, he couldn't have Yeji thinking he was insane by talking to himself.

"Yeah, I found it really interesting how he worked," she commented. "His work was just admirable, especially how he had achieved so much at a young age."

Eddie sighed, "you are aware he was a crook, right? And he testing on people? Specifically, homeless people, vulnerable people."

Yeji responded, "yeah I am aware. However, I don't think he deserved to die. Some people just are wired different, and they believe they are doing the right thing and that everyone else is the bad guy to them." Yeji looked up to Eddie, "I'm sure you have done things you think are right, but to others it's rather questionable?"

**I think she's onto us, Eddie.** Eddie seemed taken aback at her response and also feared for a short moment that maybe she knew about his little friend inside him.

"Also, I thought it would make me stand out to Claude for picking such a sensitive topic. Did they ever find his body?" Yeji mused to herself, pressing her pencil against her lips before she began quickly typing into her computer. Eddie was amazed at how quickly she worked, she seemed like she would excel in the internship if she continued to work like this.

He looked at the clock and realised it was nearly the end of the working day.

"Hey, Yeji, did you still wanna grab that coffee?"

The intern turned and looked at him before quickly darting her eyes to the clock. "Ah," she mused, "I completely forgot! But yeah, I don't mind going if its not messing up your schedule?" She smiled softly at Eddie whilst shuffling her work together and turning off her laptop.

"Yeah, let's go." Eddie replied as he followed her out the office, turning the lights off behind her and locking the door.

Eddie watched as the smaller woman walked before him, her small, frail hands clutching tightly onto her grey leather handbag strap, her heels tapping against the wooden office floor. She walked gracefully, yet with a sense of anxiety, as if she was analysing every step she took. Methodically and cautiously put one foot in front of another, as if fearing any fault or flaw she couldn't possibly have. Her frame was dainty, weak and tired. She seemed overworked, yet tried to push through it, yet no amount of caffeine could hide the shadows beneath her honey eyes. Eddie watched as she neared the elevator, her thin fingers lingering over the button as she watched Eddie draw nearer to her. She pushed her black hair behind her ear, a couple strands latching onto her small earring, as she smiled at her former friend.

"Do you have any recommendations, or is Starbucks the best you've got around here?" Yeji pulled Eddie away from his trance, he blinked hastily as he dragged back into reality and met with Yeji's softened gaze.

"Uh," Eddie quickly tried to think of somewhere nearby, within walking distance. "There's this quiet café just a block from here. Unless you'd rather somewhere else?"

/

Eddie found himself staring at Yeji again as she was obliviously watching people passing by as rain hammered against the window, smothering the street lights against the fogged glass. He watched as she would pick at her sleeve in her palm, scrunching up the lace of her black sleeved cardigan. She would also purse her lips rather often, not in weird kissy way, assumingly in an attempt to stop biting her already red lips. He found her completely different from when he had last seen her. She used to be an open book, yet now she seemed to have rewritten her character. He would remember when he would pass her in the school halls, giving a friendly hello and occasionally walking home with her from school if he was going to see her brother anyways. She used to always talk about herself, expressing her anxieties, highlights of her days and general thoughts. Yet now, she sat in front of a lukewarm coffee, avoiding eye contact with the one she once confided in.

"So, what's Jae up to now?" Eddie broke the silence, his hand trailing towards the small plate of chocolate biscuits.

Yeji seemed to wonder for a moment, as if trying to figure it out herself. "He's working with my grandfather at the moment in Korea," she replied shortly after, her small hands cupping her coffee before bringing it to her lips. She savoured the bitterness on her tongue, allowing the flavours to develop and change before swallowing. "My grandfather runs a car sales company, and he wants Jae to be the new boss, being the only grandson and all that."

Eddie nodded as she spoke, "how comes you're back from Korea? I highly doubt it was your job offer from Claude." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Well, my grandparents weren't exactly pleased when I chose my own career path. It's common for parents to be heavily involved in stuff like that. They only just allowed me to go to university to study literature, but when I suggested going back to America they totally freaked! So I saved a lot, bought an apartment, left a note and jumped on a plane."

"Now I wasn't expecting that," Eddie said, rubbing his stubbled jaw as he took another mouthful of his coffee. "Did you not feel scared? Fair enough it was New York as you lived there, but San Francisco? Do you know anybody here?"

Yeji shook her head and shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking when I did it. It was more of a 'I can do what I want' kinda thing when I got on that plane. I remember getting off the plane and just crying because I honestly had no idea what I was going to do next."

Eddie was both in awe and amazement. He once thought he knew Yeji, but she had truly changed. She had developed both physically and mentally, she had grown stronger. He highly doubt that she would have even considered fleeing to another country if she was a teenager.

They continued to converse for a couple more hours until the café began to close up. Eddie had offered to drive Yeji home on his bike that he had parked not too far, yet she kindly declined and walked away.

**She is different. I like her**.

/

Thank you everyone who have been fav/following! I really appreciate it 😊

: Thanks for the review! They really make me feel like people enjoy my fic. I hope you like Yeji's current development.


End file.
